


snake in the sea

by jchnconstantine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Minor Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, either pre season 4 or au you decide, this hot-headed dumbass deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchnconstantine/pseuds/jchnconstantine
Summary: Making his way to a secluded part of the beach not too far from the palace but far enough away from prying eyes, Oberyn snuck past the groups of people as he passed swiftly and unnoticed. Despite the moniker “The Red Viper” still being semi-humorous to him after all these years, it was not an unwarranted title. He went without a robe the minute his morning meetings were done and made his way out of the palace in only his trousers and a bright orange tunic. A small smile appeared on his face when he realized that he got through the crowds quickly and quietly enough that he wasn’t spotted even while wearing a shirt almost as bright as the sun overhead.A viper indeed.
Kudos: 2





	snake in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, just a small Oberyn piece because he's an amazing character

Dorne was hot. 

Everyone in the world knew that, gods, probably even the wildlings beyond the wall knew it. Yet, despite expecting sweltering heat and knowing it all his life, Oberyn still found himself boiling. It did, however, seem like he wasn’t alone. As he made his way down to the Summer Sea it became obvious that half of Dorne had his idea of going to the water to cool off. Had he been back at the Water Gardens his ability to cool off would’ve been much easier but alas he was needed in Sunspear on royal business. 

Not that he ever had much royal business as the second son, but from time to time Doran would ask him to accompany Arianne when the gout would not allow him to be there himself. Arianne was fine on her own, more than fine, she had her father’s temperament and talent for politics. Pair that with some of her uncle’s charm and aunt Elia’s good heart and Dorne had a fierce Princess heading for the throne. Still, Doran fussed, more-so as a father than a Prince, and wanted her to have Oberyn there as help if needed. It was days like today that Oberyn resented his older brother’s lack of faith in his eldest child. As much as he wished to be back at the Water Gardens he would make do with the sea. 

Making his way to a secluded part of the beach not too far from the palace but far enough away from prying eyes, Oberyn snuck past the groups of people as he passed swiftly and unnoticed. Despite the moniker “The Red Viper” still being semi-humorous to him after all these years, it was not an unwarranted title. He went without a robe the minute his morning meetings were done and made his way out of the palace in only his trousers and a bright orange tunic. A small smile appeared on his face when he realized that he got through the crowds quickly and quietly enough that he wasn’t spotted even while wearing a shirt almost as bright as the sun overhead. 

A viper indeed. 

Once he finally found a spot that was secluded but with enough foliage to hide some of the sun, he stripped his tunic off, rolled up his pant legs, and made for the crystal clear water ahead. Oberyn sighed the moment the water hit his feet and coolness washed over him. He continued to wade out into the sea until the water came to his knees. Part of his trousers would be wet but at that moment Oberyn couldn’t find it in himself to care. Taking a deep breath in, he smelled the wildflowers native to Dorne wafting around him and the spices from the markets whose scent lingered in every corner of Sunspear. On his next breath in Oberyn closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of respite. 

Though he never wanted for anything, his life still managed to always be caught up in some sort of chaos or another. It wasn’t a bad thing, it matched the unruly spirit of the hot-headed Prince quite well. Ellaria would often joke that the Gods granted Dorne mercy when making him his mother’s third child and not their first. Oberyn did not have the temperament for ruling full-time. He was a man that could never be tamed and did not want to be. He spent his life traveling the world, dueling the greatest swordsmen alive, and fucking anyone who caught his eye. Staying in one place and doing one thing didn’t suit him. That’s not to say he couldn’t be tied down. No matter where he went Oberyn always returned to his home and his family. 

His love of adventure did not outweigh his love of his family and his people. Nothing in the world meant more to him than his family. Luckily for Oberyn, his family was, for the most part, as free-spirited as him. Hell, there were few adventures he had been on in his life that Ellaria wasn’t by his side for. His paramour was his twin flame and when they were together they burned so bright they rivaled the powerful sun beating down on Oberyn as he stood still in the sea. Ellaria understood him in ways no one else in existence ever could. She could never hold him back because she was freer than he was. She did not have his royal duties and thus spent her days living as she desired. The only true duty she held was being a mother to the youngest four Sand Snakes. 

Oberyn opened his eyes to stare at the vast sea in front of him and felt himself smile at the thought of his girls. To him, the best thing his travels ever gave him was his daughters. His eldest four came to be because he brought his passion with him to every corner of the world he went to. And when he met Ellaria, she gifted him with four more vipers. Each day that passed he became more and more amazed by his children. They were all fierce in their own ways. Obara and Nymeria were shaping up to be fearsome warriors, ones that would rival even their father. Tyene shared his knowledge and weaponization of poisons and Sarella his intelligence as she studied at the citadel like her father before her. His youngest four were still very young and were forging their paths but he saw the Martell will and passion in them, already the best parts of Oberyn and Ellaria. 

The waves continued to rise and fall around him as Oberyn took in his moment of peace. If he had to wager a guess he would say he’s been out there for a little over twenty minutes and someone would be looking for him soon. He had one more meeting that day before he could pack his things up and return home. 

Making his way back to the shore, he reached down and grabbed his discarded tunic and put his trousers back into place. He didn’t want to leave the little sanctuary he carved out for himself but unfortunately princely duties took precedent over his own desires. He decided to cut through the main part of the market on his way back to the palace so that he could have a bit more time to himself. 

Smart enough to slip some coins in his pocket before he left earlier, he pulled them out and handed them to a shopkeeper in exchange for a small bowl of raspberries. Oberyn munched on them as he walked back slowly, slithering through the crowds unnoticed once more like the viper he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for years but this is the first time I've ever published anything. I hope y'all like it. I'm rewatching Thrones right now and in my feelings about Oberyn. If only he wasn't so goddamn stubborn and devoted to his family.


End file.
